Sailor V is for Vendetta II
It's that time again. What shall I do now? Cobalt? Nothing? Nah. I think I'll... Wait, what? They're what? Where? /Why/ are there.... I swear...you can't let these two out of the house without them finding trouble... ***** Sailor V is for Vendetta spiny ***** Sakurada Natsuna was a consummate professional. She had to be, holding as she had the post of superintendent-general of the Metropolitan Police nearly two decades. She was elegant, hard but fair, skilled, and respected by most if not all of her peers. Her office was normally a masterpiece of efficiency and thrift, allowing her to work in peace and simultaneously oversee the offices of most, if not all, of her direct subordinates at the same time. There would be dozens of officers filing reports or drafting orders at any time, and it would be quite industrious, but at the same time organized under her composed, expert eye. Tonight her office was a masterpiece of Havoc. A half dozen monsters were leaping across the ruins of desks trying to kill anything that moved and they were well armed with claws and some sort of energy burst power - thankfully not fire. The monster's leader did that the most, and had blown enough holes in walls that most of the building was quite well aware of the fight - officers had mostly stopped shooting the monsters by now; It wasn't doing a whole lot, though it did seem to inconvenience the things. Ordinarily, Natsuna would have been snapping orders and calling for military support at the lest, as well as occasionally adding a shot of her own to the mix - the last she was doing now, bouncing a bullet off the top of the thing that had /seemed/ very much like the chair of the Diet committee on police when he and several men in black had shown up go 'take over' - read bury - the investigation into the magical girl case - and started yanking badges. Even very highly ranked badges. It had stopped looking like a politician when someone had broken a two inch thick desk panel over it's head, abandoning 'slime' for 'hideous monstrosity wearing the remains of a person mask'. In Natsuna's opinion this was an improvement. She was also cheering like a fangirl. Largely because the one moving thing the monsters were most trying to kill - "You missed! You missed /again/! Crescent beam!" Yellow light flared over the dying overheads and another one of the bugs in black was blown up from inside after the beam hit. - Well. Really was her favorite show. One she hadn't seen in a long time. "GO V! Kill'em!" Natsuna ducked around the remains of her office desk and shot one of the minions a couple of times to distract it, then warned, "The boss is loose again!" The Politician had been slammed down to it's waist into the floor earlier by a desk, after having been rammed into - and stuck into - the ceiling the first time by 'Sailor V Kick'. Sailor V kicked one of the two minions she was currently fighting across the room, grabbed the other and used it as a non-human shield by throwing it at the thing that was rapidly shedding any resemblance to humanity in order to get time to concentrate on an attack. The thing didn't waste time trying to preserve it's minion, instead blasting it to bits, but V beat it even so. "Love chain coffin!" The love chain flared and lashed out - and this time the monster grabbed it - only to be promptly mummified as the Senshi continued summoning /lots/ more chain. Natsuna gaped - she'd never seen /that/ one before - but she supposed it was only putting out a lot of extra anyway. Gunfire accompanied the chiming whirl of the laser chain as the police force tried to pin the minions down, more or less successfully - the one that managed to get behind her was covered itself by a streak of white bouncing off it's head and sending it nose first into Sailor V's boots. She kicked it away absently, taking the moment to really concentrate, one hand bracing the other as she forced fingers closed - And the wrapping chains tightened violently, yielding a sizzling, crackling crunch from within the cocoon...and then a shimmering sound as the chains closed completely, tearing their contents to bits - and then faded away, leaving nothing more than ash on the floor. "This is what you get for daring to show your face in front of me after what your kind did to that girl." V accused them - and then dropped hastily to the floor as three of the remaining four minions tried to jump her. "Back to grandstanding already I see." An acerbic voice accused from the desk she'd rolled under and got a snort in reply. "Oh get over it. If I am, who made me that way? Tired of this fight anyway - Crescent Beam -" White and gold and blue rolled out of cover even as monsters pre-pared to dodge - but this time Sailor V had them trapped against an exterior wall, with no hostages in the way. "- Shower!" It was, really, overkill - the hail of beams caught three of them, leaving a single remaining monster to try to flee through the new holes that had just been blown through the wall. It didn't get far, fleeing - even though it had fled for cover directly, there simply wasn't a lot of that to be found, leaving Sailor V with plenty of time to line up a shot. "Crescent Slender Beam." The needle thin ray left a dime sized glowing dot - that spread across the fleeing monster as if it was being soaked in koolaid of disintegration. "All over but the screaming. You know, it's been a long time... I don't remember it being that much fun." Sailor V remarked as cops flooded into the room and mobbed their boss to make sure she was okay. Several of them gave her wide eyed looks at the comment about 'fun'. "Er...no offense." "You'll be sick of it again soon enough probably." The sarcastic voice from earlier grew a body by the method of jumping on the table. The body was a moderately sized white cat, but it was a body. "Also, you're bleeding." "It's a scratch." Sailor V replied absently. "It'll be gone before daylight. Come'on, I need to talk to Natsuna." "You're still bleeding. Someone has been slacking off." Artemis grumbled and got an ear flicked for his trouble. "Worrywart. They weren't that weak, and scratches are the price of admission. Now come on." ***** Sailor V is for Vendetta spinny ***** Preview of upcoming scenes scheduled: "This is Shin -" "Hello -" "You!" "I see you still remember how to hate, Shin. That's still good, but it's not why I called." ***** "Ah, I love this. No matter who dies, I win." Sanbei grinned widely at the melee and shouting below, so absorbed that he didn't notice upcoming danger until it was much too late. "You first." It said, and struck. ****** "What I want to say - I've known Natsuna Sempai a long time. Since I was alone. I thought...no one else could be that unlucky. Now I know I was wrong. If we missed three - there might be more. If you are - write. Call. Here are some numbers. We'll do anything we can." ****** Random notes: It's my work week so I don't have as much time to write as I'd like, so I didn't get the second half of this done. A few notes: Don't put too much thought into Sailor V taking out a pack of minions and a micro boss; She's done it before, and these were espionage focused monsters, not combat ones. Natsuna is a Sailor V manga character - I view her as sort of the Magical Girl Jim Gordon, only not, since, well, she's very little like him.